Demons
Demons are one of three races that live within the Underworld, are the most common of the three. They are the most human out of the three, almost always having an appearance that looks identical to a human. Unlike the other two races, Demons have also created civilizations, kingdoms, within the underworld. Overview Demons have existed for millions of years and have, since the end of the first era, taken the appearance of humans, having different skin colors and hair colors depending on their types: *'Arch': Being the base type of demon, Arch demons tend to be quite skilled in unarmed combat and have greater physical strength then most other demons. Arch demons often have black, grey, or red hair and red eyes along with a pale skin. *'Fire': Fire demons are highly resistant to heat and fire, as well as being very adept with fire-based magic. Fire demons tend to have red, orange, yellow, and sometimes even white or a shade of blue if they are unstable. They often have tan skin and red, yellow, or orange eyes. Fire demons are often hot or at least warm to the touch. *'Frost': Frost demons are highly resistant to the cold and are able to use nearly any kind of ice-based magic. Frost demons tend to be quite calm and quite. They can have white, a light blue or dark blue shade of hair along with eyes and will have pale, almost blue skin and are cold to the touch. *'Shadow': Shadow demons are usually quite weak, relying on their magical abilities to defend and fight. They often have white, grey, or black hair and are usually quite pale. Some shadow demons possess a "Shadow" form, in which they are pure black humanoids with bright white eyes and mouths. *'Cursed': Cursed demons, or Green Fire demons, are much like the ordinary Fire demons, but possess a cursed flame. They often have black or green hair and will always have bright green eyes. They are often skilled in both unarmed combat and magical combat. *'Ancient': *'Primal': The first form of demon created, they have many different types, all resembling hellish and demented creatures of various shapes and sizes. Primal demons are the strongest and most unstable form of demon, and possess an unending bloodlust and hunger. *'Wild': Wild demons are somewhat of a reincarnation of Primal demons. They are no where near as powerful or horrific in appearance, and tend to be more like animals then real demons, though there are a few exceptions. *'Hellscape Demons': An artificial breed of demons first created by the 7th lord of the Southern Kingdom, Hellscape Demons are demons who's skin resembles a suit of armor, or simply looks to be made of steel, often rugged with sharp points extruding from their skin. They, unlike other demons, can not reproduce on their own, and must be created using magic. They possess surprisingly high intelligence and in case of the Southern Kingdom's army, are highly skilled in combat, especially when working as a team. Demons *'Imp' *'Hellspawn' *'Goliath' *'Hydra' *'Wraith' *'Basilisk' Hellscape Demons * Hell Knight * Demons Knight * Baron * Scourge * Jäger Primal Demons *'Hell Dragon' Special Abilities *'Regeneration': All demons have demon blood, which is what allows their bodies to fight of sickness and poisons and heal from injury. *Extreme Durability: *Extreme Strength: History Category:Races